tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
History of the Clan McCullen
Herein is contained the history of the Clan McCullen, which has changed the course of mankind for countless generations and will forge the fate of the world for generations to come. Recorded herein are the glorious accomplishments of our ancestors and the unjust punishments wrought upon us by those who covet our power. You who are reading this have a solemn duty to swear, upon the blood of your ancestors to take up the mantle of destiny with pride, honor and responsibility. The name McCullen shall live forever and be written across eternity by my sons, and their sons, and their sons' sons! James McCullen 1st 1413-1465 Clan Chief: 1438-1464 Named for King James 1st, reigning king of Scotland when he was born. Supplied yew wood for longbows to the British. James McCullen 2nd 1435-1478 Clan Chief: 1464-1478 Acquired Silent Castle from holdings of Vlad Tepesh. Introduced matchlocks and shoulder stocks to rifles. James McCullen 3rd 1466-1537 Clan Chief: 1478-1521 Introduced a DaVinci-designed armored tank to the battlefields of Italy. James McCullen 4th 1492-1554 Clan Chief: 1521-1540 Introduced rifled, long-range sniping firearms, marketed for "eliminating enemy commanders at up to half a mile." James McCullen 5th 1516-1546 Clan Chief: 1540-1546 Cast 20 bronze siege cannons for the Ottoman Empire, after fortifying their target, Vienna, against naval assault. James McCullen 6th 1545-1594 Clan Chief: 1546-1582 Built heavily gunned galleons for the Italians and Spanish, effectively ending the age of oar-powered ships in naval warfare. James McCullen 7th 1568-1631 Clan Chief: 1582-1610 Monopolized gunpowder production and sales before introducing the flintlock to Europe. Supplied ships and powder to stop the Spanish Armada. James McCullen 8th 1589-1633 Clan Chief: 1610-1633 Ran a pirate ring in the Caribbean, raiding ships from any nation and reselling their cargo through legitimate business fronts. James McCullen 9th 1613-1703 Clan Chief: 1633-1641 Sold weapons to all sides during the Thirty Years' War; was punished with Iron Mask by the French for selling arms to Spain. Designed and tested military submarines in the English Channel. James McCullen 10th 1633-1705 Clan Chief: 1641-1705 Built Ships for both England and the Netherlands in the Anglo-Dutch War. Assassinated in 1705. James McCullen 11th 1660-1717 Clan Chief: 1705-1717 Supported, with men and arms, the Jacobite uprising. Provided first Iron Grenadiers as a bodyguard to James VII. James McCullen 12th 1681-1705 Clan Chief: 1717-1718 Sold arms and troops to all sides in the War of the Quadruple Alliance. Killed at the battle of Cape Passaro. James McCullen 13th 1704-1728 Clan Chief:1718-1728 Supplied ships to Spain for besieging Gibraltar, while sending weapons and supplies to the English defenders. James McCullen 14th 1725-1806 Clan Chief: 1728-1778 Introduced the shrapnel shell to artillery engagements. Supported parliamentary acts imposed on the American colonies, in anticipation of revolt and revolution. James McCullen 15th 1750-1801 Clan Chief: 1778-1801 Sold the same rifle designs to both sides in the American Revolution, shipping supplies to American troops on British ships. James McCullen 16th 1769-1813 Clan Chief: 1801-1813 Followed Napolean on campaign, sending back weapons designs, refinements, and contracts through electochemical telegraph. James McCullen 17th 1789-1855 Clan Chief: 1813-1841, 1846-1855 The only McCullen to run the family business twice, retiring in 1841 due to illness, and returning in 1846 after the death of James 18th. James McCullen 18th 1809-1846 Clan Chief: 1841-1846 Died in a plane crash outside Palo Alto, while selling weapons to warlords throughout the American west. James McCullen 19th 1840-1893 Clan Chief: 1855-1890 To test his new rocket designs, sold them to both sides in the American Civil War. Introduced Gatling guns to modern warfare, offering special prices for multiple orders. James McCullen 20th 1869-1914 Clan Chief: 1890-1914 Financed Nikolai Tesla's death ray experiments outside of Tunguska, Russia. Deployed a Tesla-designed device into orbit in 1913 for his personal use. James McCullen 21st 1893-1962 Clan Chief: 1914-1938 Introduced armored tanks in 1915 and anti-tank rifles in 1917. Created and tested low orbit capable fighter-bombers and troop transports. James McCullen 22nd 1918-1988 Clan Chief: 1938-1967 Designed a system to disable V2 rockets in flight over the English Channel. Designed ICBMs and missile defense systems to be sold to competing countries. James McCullen 23rd 1947-1993 Clan Chief: 1967-1993 Bought massive stocks of war surplus equipment to resell to developing nations; utilized connections in Sierra Gordo to test new equipment in jungle conditions. James McCullen 24th 1973-present Clan Chief: 1993-2016 Designed and implemented projected-force handheld weaponry, advanced body armor, and troop conditioning procedures. Developed advanced nanomite technology. Alexander Smith Unknown-present Clan Chief: 2016-present No new weapons innovations. References * McCullen Clan Family History addendum category:History category:MARS